gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Feltzer
5/5 (GTA IV) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Feltzer (needle) Feltzer (dial texture) |inttxd = Feltzer (GTA IV and GTA V) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 COLOR SET 20 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = feltzer (GTA IV) feltzer2 (GTA V) |handlingname = FELTZER (All games) |textlabelname = FELTZER (GTA IV and GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 5 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Stirling GT |gensucced = }} The Feltzer is a two-door convertible sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Each renditions are meant to represent different generations of Mercedes-Benz roadsters. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Feltzer is a compact German-style late 80's luxury convertible, and is based on the , most likely the 380SL. The car also appears to bear a few elements with typical American classic sports cars, giving it some muscle car-like traits. The Feltzer always spawns in its convertible form and can carry two occupants. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Benefactor Feltzer is now redesigned into a mid-level sports car, based on a . Feltzers may be seen with a folding hardtop, (like the real life SLK), a soft-top, or with the top down. Some are equipped with a badgeless black mesh grille, while others feature a standard three-bar grille with a Benefactor emblem. The Brabus influences are mostly seen on the rims. The Feltzer is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Feltzer returns in Grand Theft Auto V, appearing to be more customized than previous iterations, with a wide body kit, larger wheels and side exit exhausts. The headlights seem to be the only other change, looking quite similar to the Rebla's. The front indicator lights have also been removed. It now resembles the . The "GT Wing" modification gives the car a spoiler identical to that of a Mercedes-Benz CLK DTM. It shares the same rim design with the Sentinel and the Fusilade. Current Design Gallery Second generation (GTA V)= |-| First generation (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Feltzer in GTA San Andreas has a good top speed, but its handling is rather unsatisfactory, as its light weight acts against it. It also has rather slow acceleration. Durability is average, making it take several hits before catching fire. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV rendition of the Feltzer is powered by what sounds to be a small-displacement V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed semi-automatic gearbox in FR configuration. The Auto Eroticarwebsite states that the engine is a 3.8L Supercharged V8. The Feltzer has a top speed of around 85 to 90 mph, but is the slowest of the sports cars, even slower than the more compact Sentinel XS. Acceleration is decent, yet strong enough to easily break traction on the rear wheels when punched. The Feltzer has developed a reputation for being one of the best drifting cars in the game due to the high level of torque generated by the supercharger. The suspension is firm and responsive, keeping the Feltzer level in the corners, albeit with some fishtailing at high speeds. These qualities provide an accurate representation of the unforgiving nature the Mercedes coupes provide. Braking is good, and ABS is an available option, though not standard. The Feltzer withstands high-speed frontal crashes well, thanks to its luxury build, and can sustain numerous frontal hits without failing or catching fire. The car can not withstand gunfire very well, however, and also leaves the player highly vulnerable if the player is driving with the top down. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It accelerates quickly with a higher top speed than the GTA IV variant and that makes the car dangerous as the player is more prone to be ejected from the windshield. It shares its engine sound with the Carbonizzare. Compared to the other sports cars, it has a lower top speed, average acceleration, poorer braking, but higher traction. It is often regarded as one of the best drifting cars in the game due to it being back heavy, having a responsive suspension, and being easier to control. Its back-heavy distribution makes it slide out of control when cornering, however. The GTA V rendition is now powered by a high-revving 6.0L supercharged V8 engine, according to the website. The engine cover appears to be a V8, which is coupled to a 6 speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Feltzer-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 82.092354% |rsc_acceleration = 85% |rsc_braking = 26.666668% |rsc_traction = 80.30304% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Feltzer can only be modified at TransFender. *Las Venturas TransFender charges 20% more (except for colors). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Feltzer-GTA4-advertising.png|Billboard advertisement of the Feltzer in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BenefactorFeltzer-GTAV-Poster.png|Benefactor poster showing the Feltzer in GTA V. Feltzer-Tuned-GTAV.jpg|A tuned Feltzer in GTA V. Feltzer-GTAV-Front.png|A Feltzer in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Feltzer-GTAV-Front-Custom.jpg|A Feltzer after being customized at Los Santos Customs. CustomizedFeltzer-GTAV-front.jpg|The LSPD giving chase to a customized Feltzer. Feltzer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Feltzer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Feltzer-GTAV-front.png|A Feltzer in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Feltzer-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|P0W3RFUL Feltzer seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Feltzer-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|K3YL1M3 Feltzer seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Feltzer-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|R4C3R Feltzer seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A bulletproof, damage-proof, explosion-proof and fireproof Feltzer can be found (and is used) in the final story mission, End of the Line. It is obtainable by just failing the mission by letting Tenpenny escape or let Sweet die and store the vehicle at the safehouse. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A unique pink Feltzer owned by Gracie Ancelotti appears during "...I'll Take Her." Upon completion of the mission, the car is driven away to be disposed of by an NPC, but can be obtained if the player is quick on the draw. Alternatively, simply start the mission by driving to Gracie's house, but don't enter the marker. Instead, point your gun at Gracie. Gracie will leap over the wall and fail the mission, but the Feltzer will be unlocked and ready for the player to take. This unique Feltzer is one of five vehicles in GTA IV referred to by name, the others being the "shitty beige Willard" from "It's Your Call", the "silver Blista" taken in "Clean Getaway", the Patriot from "The Puerto Rican Connection", and the Romero used in "Undertaker." *This same Feltzer can be found in The Ballad of Gay Tony during the mission Blog This!..., it can be obtained by taking the car out from the driveway with a helicopter and then push the vehicle with another car into the Lost Clubhouse parking lot. Be sure not to hurt Gracie or Tony, cause this will fail the mission. Feltzer-GTA4-GracieAncelotti-front.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti's unique pink Feltzer. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Fender Ketchup - On Carl Johnson's request, a Triad gang member ties Johnny Sindacco on the Feltzer's hood. Carl must then scare Johnny by driving recklessly with the Feltzer. *End of The Line - Carl Johnson uses a Feltzer to chase a ladder variant of the Fire Truck driven by Frank Tenpenny with Sweet Johnson hanging onto the ladder. Carl later catches Sweet to which he takes the wheel as per CJ's request while he shoots other policemen and rival gang members. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *I'll Take Her - As an excuse to kidnap Gracie Ancelotti, Niko have to do a "test drive" in her car, as a request for Gerald McReary. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Fresh Meat - It will appear at the exit of the Raven Slaughterhouse as one of the getaway vehicles, alongside a Coquette. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Sometimes spawns in San Fierro. *Occasionally found in Las Venturas. *Parked at a highway rest stop in southeast Flint County, near Back o' Beyond, (only available when wanted for export; sometimes locked). *Importable from the container ship in Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing all export lists (costs $28,000, Saturdays only). *Commonly spawns in Financial, San Fierro. *Frequently spawns during the Valet side-mission. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns around Hove Beach, Broker. *Rarely spawns around Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Commonly spawns around Star Junction and The Exchange, Algonquin. *Occasionally spawns around The Triangle, Algonquin. *Occasionally spawns at AutoEroticar parking lots. *Sometimes spawns around Presidents City, Algonquin. *Spawns in Acter Industrial Park right next to the Alderney State Correctional Facility. *Spawns around Middle Park, Algonquin. *Spawns frequently in Suffolk, Algonquin when driving a Schafter. *In the mission Lure, Francis McReary leaves a Feltzer for the player south of the Middle Park East Safehouse in a small parking area. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes spawns in the Galileo Observatory parking lot along with other high end cars. *Can be bought for $145,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos website. *There is usually one parked outside of Street Race locations, but it cannot be stolen. *Sometimes found driving in Rockford Hills. *In the mission Fresh Meat, along with a Coquette. *Can rarely be found pre-modified outside Los Santos Customs (enhanced version only). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Feltzer can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $130,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo with one of three variations: P0W3RFUL, K3YL1M3 and R4C3R. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Wu Zi Mu owns a Feltzer, used in the mission Fender Ketchup. *Millie Perkins owns a pink Feltzer, only seen when stalking CJ. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Gracie Ancelotti owns a unique pink Feltzer, as previously stated. *Shirley Harlingford owns one of a random color during Jeff's first encounter. *Patrick McReary is seen driving a bright red Feltzer in his GTA IV Character Trailer. Trivia General *"Feltzer" is a German slang term that means roadster, a common term for 2-seater cabriolet sport cars. *The Feltzer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **GTA V: WorldWide FM ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Feltzer is so low, that Carl will hop over the door to get in, rather than open it. This won't happen if the door is open or missing. *Inside the Driving School of GTA San Andreas there is a picture of a beta Feltzer with different turn lights. *In GTA San Andreas, the only two missions to prominently feature the Feltzer ("Fender Ketchup" and "End of The Line") contain a scene with a character hanging on its windshield. *If the player takes the Feltzer to a TransFender during the mission Fender Ketchup, Johnny Sindacco is still tied to the windshield while the player is customizing the Feltzer. *Beta artwork of the Feltzer in San Andreas showed the Feltzer with 4 doors, this particular model is possibly based off a Mercedes-Benz W116. *The Feltzer is the last vehicle that the player drives in the main storyline of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer is referred to as purple by the stats menu. *It is possible to kill Stevie when he is driving away the pink Feltzer. This will not affect anything. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from the player, with the Feltzer fetching $3000. *In GTA IV, if the player takes a Feltzer with its top down to a car wash, the vehicle will be washed by hand (as with all convertibles). *According to Autoeroticar.com, the Feltzer was manufactured in 2003 during the events of GTA IV. **This is probably a homage to the Mercedes-Benz R171 SLK upon which the Feltzer is based on, which is also introduced in late 2003. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The engine bay of the Feltzer in GTA V is badged "Benefactor Linnengen". **This may be a parody of Mercedes-Benz's Kompressor line of supercharged engines. *When given a custom rear bumper at Los Santos Customs, one side will be mishapen. **This was fixed in the enhanced version so both sides touch the ground. *As with the Comet, the Feltzer has two different instrument panels depending on the version of the game. The original version's instrument panel is similar to one found in the E46 generation of the BMW 3 Series, while the enhanced version's instrument panel evokes the W140 Mercedes-Benz S-Class' dashboard, and is the only Benefactor vehicle with this dashboard. *The gauges in the enhanced version very closely resemble gauges that appear on late 80's vehicles, particularly those found on high-end models. This is shared with other vehicles, such as the Verlierer and the Bullet. *According to the ambient files, the Feltzer is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "feltzer". Other vehicles include the Entity XF, Cheetah, Comet, Daemon, Carbonizzare, Vacca and Banshee. *The Feltzer's front license plate is not positioned correctly, instead it is tilted 45 degrees back. See Also *Stirling GT - A classic coupe added to Grand Theft Auto V as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, which is internally named "FELTZER3", referencing to the Feltzer as its successor. *Schwartzer - A Benefactor coupe featured in GTA V. *Surano - Another open-top Benefactor sports car featured in GTA V. References Navigation }} de:Feltzer es:Feltzer fi:Feltzer fr:Feltzer pl:Feltzer ru:Feltzer sv:Feltzer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sports Vehicle Class